


POTUS High(Slash College, Technically)

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bernie may or may not commit arson with AOC, Collage, Crack, Daddy Issues, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fucked Up, Gen, High School, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: So... This is base off those drawings that were base off of miku binder Thomas Jefferson. So high school/college au, I guess?Your favorite Political figures as young adults trying to survive collage!Also this is slightly base off of clone high, since the title.I am so fucking sorry.
Relationships: Joe Biden & Barack Obama, Joe Biden & Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	POTUS High(Slash College, Technically)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an article explaining wtf this is base off of.
> 
> https://knowyourmeme.com/editorials/meme-insider/who-needs-policies-when-we-have-au-inside-the-world-of-parody-political-fan-art

"Fuck"

Donald wheeze, was he about to have an asthma attack while getting sucked off by some bimbo? Yes, yes he was. He smacked his hand onto his dresser, blindly searching for his inhaler, trying not to pass out in the process. Failing to find the damn thing, he tap the women shoulder, pulling herself off the 19 year old dick.

"What?" Her thick Slovene accent rolling off her tongue

Donald just frantically pointed at his dresser, his lungs struggling to gain any air.

"Oh for fuck sakes" She groaned

She slide off the bed and stomp over to his dresser, knowing exactly where it was.

"You out of time, Donald."

She handed him his inhaler and waited for him to regain some form of control before leaving.

"Oh come, Melania! How can having an asthma attack count as my time!?"

"Jezus Kristus, reši me tega neumnega oranžnega vraga" She mumble

Donald cocked his head in confusion, but eventually told her to leave.  
  
"Whatever, I got my first classes tomorrow anyways"

"Ah, F-fuck"

He shouldn't be doing this. Barely two days in college, and he's spreading his legs like he one of the crackwhores back in Scranton. But he couldn't help it, he never had anything like this back in Scranton. Boys like him didn't get anything, nobody wanted him. But in New York it's like everyone wanted him! They didn't even care that He stuttered or that He wasn't necessarily "manly" . They even had a club for guys (gals and the non-binary folks) like him! It was awesome.

Now, Joe wasn't completely sure how he ended up in bed with this Mitch guy, he wasn't even cute, "He kinda looked like the guy from ratatouille" Joe thought. But the dick was good so it was fine.

Joe laid in the middle of the bed, basking in the hazy aftermath of orgasm. He roll over to his side, clutching a pillow to his chest. He almost fell asleep before realising that Mitch had left the bed. He opened his eyes to see Mitch Pulling on his pants while shrugging on his bomber jacket.

"W-where's you going, Mitch?" He whispered

Mitch paused, staring at the freshman.

"Look , I'm not looking for a relationship or anything. I do bang and go's exclusively."

Joe frowned

"O-okay then. B-bye I g-guess"

Mitch flashed a brief moment of concern before heading out.

"It's F-fine, I got c-classes anyways" he mumble to himself, snuggling into his pillow further.

**Author's Note:**

> YES JOE BIDEN JUST FUCKED MITCH MCCONNELL, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT


End file.
